


Shirt Stealer

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Stolen Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna seems to have lost her shirt...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Shirt Stealer

\- “Babe have you seen...”  
\- Shayna’s voice trails off  
\- “Is that my shirt?”  
\- Despite yourself you can’t help smiling  
\- “Uh... yeah... do you mind?”  
\- Shayna smiles  
\- “No... although... isn’t it a bit.... too big?”  
\- “It’s more comfy that way...”  
\- You can’t help murmuring the words  
\- Soft  
\- Shy  
\- Honest  
\- Shayna smiles at you then  
\- Seemingly not too bothered  
\- She seemed charmed that you liked her shirt enough to steal it  
\- Even when it swamped you  
\- It was easy to see why she liked it  
\- You looked pretty naked...  
\- Well, naked but for the shirt


End file.
